


Tastes So Good

by theabominable_snowman



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabominable_snowman/pseuds/theabominable_snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "STEREK + FACE SITTING + BODY WORSHIP + DIRTY TALK + RIMMING <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes So Good

“Fuck… _Derek!_ ” Stiles grasped at Derek’s hair, his head between his thighs as he rode the older man’s face.

“Holy  _shit_  Derek, your tongue feels fucking _amazing_  inside me,” Stiles murmured.

“I swear I could come just from this, just from you eating me out. Would you like that, Der? Would you like me to spill all over your face, just from your tongue in me?” All Derek could do was moan, and it sent shockwaves rippling through Stiles, driving him even closer to the edge. It wasn’t long before Stiles came, keeping his promise and shifting further down Derek’s chest so he could coat his face. Derek was bucking his hips up, trying to find some sort of friction for his aching cock, so Stiles took pity on him and moved so he could get his hand around Derek. When he looked back at Derek’s face he saw the older man licking his lips, tongue reaching to lick up Stiles’ come.

“Do I taste good, Der? So good that my ass wasn’t enough, now you need my jizz? Want some help?” Derek whined, not being able to reach all of the come on his cheeks. Stiles started lapping at Derek’s cheek and nose, holding the come on his tongue before kissing Derek, feeding it back to him.

“Fuck, Derek, you’re perfect, look at you.” Stiles ran his free hand down Derek’s body, stroking his abs.

“You’re so hot, Derek, but you’re fucking  _beautiful_  when you come. Are you gonna come for me? Cover me with it Der.” That was it. With one final groan pulled from his throat, Derek spilled all over Stiles’ hand and stomach, his back arching with the force of it.

“Well done Der, you did so good baby.”


End file.
